What Training Turns Into
by Nimbafuu
Summary: A story about Ike and Marth from Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Enjoooy! :


"Wait...One more time, Please!" Marth bowed his head in respect, panting and out of breath.  
"Marth, you're exhausted and worn out. Let's take a break." Ike set his sword against the adjacent tree after sheathing it.  
"I...I can get it!" Marth looked up at him stubbornly and cursed himself for once again getting caught in those dark-blue pools of Amethyst. Ike called to him several times before sighing and walking towards him.

Marth had been distracted the entire time they'd been sparring, and though he hadn't really showed it, he was worried. Marth was usually pretty focused and well concentrated, until recently. Lately he'd been blushing often, making Ike think that Marth had feelings for him...no. He couldn't possibly. Ike didn't know what would attract Marth to him.

Ike took his shoulders lightly and shook him a little. "Marth."

Marth looked startled and jumped backwards a little to find his back to a tree and Ike centimeters away from him.

"I-Ike!" 'Not good, not good! This is definitely where I don't want to be! If I leaned towards him a little...our lips would...'  
"What's up with you? You're acting strange..." Ike's eyes narrowed suspiciously and delved deep into his.  
"I-I..."

Marth was at a loss for words, his eyes dragged heavily down to his lips, set in a thin line. How easily he could lean in and-

"Marth."

Ike sounded a little bit more demanding now, leaning down towards Marth, inch by inch, their noses almost touching...

Marth could feel Ike's breath wash over his face, sighing.

"I-Ike, not so...close..." Marth's voice was light, like a feather. It sent shivers down Ike's spine whenever he heard it, but this time it did a little more. He was breathless, it was almost a moan, and the sound smacked Ike over the head. He closed his eyes to try and keep his hormones in check. He would NOT kiss Marth...the boy deserved better than what he was. He cursed himself to the deepest pits of hell for this, but his body acted of it's own accord. He leaned down and closing his eyes slowly, laid his lips on Marth's.

Marth jumped and gasped in a shaky breath, freezing once Ike's lips pressed softly onto his.

Ike decided that even in the deepest pits of hell, he would feel like he was in heaven, because he would slways remember how his lips felt on his own, how he tasted.

After a minute of brushing his lips against the still Marth's, he pulled away and realized what a mistake he'd made when he'd looked into those shocked and confused eyes, those eyes he loved. He sighed and slowly dropped his arms that were on the sides of Marth's head on the tree.

"I...Ike..."

Ike looked at him apologetically and found he wasn't able to tear their gaze apart.

"..."

Marth was speechless and his hands that were fisted at his sides shook, but not from anger, from fear.

"I'll leave now" Ike made a move to leave but Marth grabbed his chest to keep him there.  
"No! D-don't...go..." A tear slid out of Marth's eye and Ike wiped it away.  
"Why?" Ike's eyes held surprise and curiosity as Marth looked into them fearfully.  
"I...I lo-..." Marth sobbed a little and held onto Ike tightly.  
"I'm no good for you Marth. Don't say you love me, you shouldn't."  
"Then why...did you kiss me?" Marth looked surprised and hurt.  
"I..."  
"I know you don't care...about me, but it's okay..."

"Marth..." Ike looked at him sadly and lifted his chin so he could look him in the eyes.  
"I do care about you Marth. A lot." Ike's eyes were serious and truthful.  
"I-Ike..." Marth's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

Ike laid his lips softly on Marth's, his hands resting on Marth's sides. He slid his lips along Marth's slightly parted ones, pushing his body lightly against his, and after a minute, he parted, looking away.

"I love you Marth."  
"Ike..."

Marth looked at him and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck, pulling their lips together again, shakily and quick.

Ike smirked, and sighed heavily, letting Marth kiss him. He closed his eys, and held Marth close, his smirk becoming a smile.

'Hopeless.'


End file.
